rush_hourfandomcom-20200214-history
Dragon Lady Jasmine
"Would you like to know a secret, cop?" - Jasmine's last words Dragon Lady Jasmine is a Triad assassin and the tertiary antagonist in Rush Hour 3. She is portrayed by Youki Kudoh. History Rush Hour 3 She first appeared at Club La Passe saying that she can help Lee to find Shy Shen. When Lee asked why she is helping him, she says that she's helping herself. When Lee asks how he can find Shy Shen, she asks "Would you like to know a secret cop?" When Lee answers yes please, she says that someone's going to die tonight and its him, she then attacks Lee with her fan which was revealed to be a weapon. They started fighting (which Carter initially mistakes their screams and groans for love-making while eavesdropping), however near the end of the fight, when Carter intervenignly rescues Lee, they are forced to escape the club leading to a harrowing car chase as more triad assassins of Kenji chase after Lee and Carter. She appears again at the hotel that Lee and Carter were staying in. As Carter and Genevieve are about to make love together, Jasmine sneaks up behind to kill them both. Lee arrives with his pistol and orders Jasmine to freeze as Genevieve pulls out her pistol from her panties to defend herself. When Jasmine throws two knifes in their directions to kill them all, Lee attempts to shoot at the knife to dodge it but accidentally shoots Genevieve in the arm, forcing Jasmine to escape. Death At the Eiffel Tower where Carter was simultaneously fighting four Triad masters of Kenji. He came out victorious and attempted to rescue Soo-Yung. Jasmine suddenly appears out of the restaurant and tries to kill Soo-Yung (who was bound by rope connected to a pulley system from a rotating crank). Before pulling the rope she menacingly stares at Soo-Yung who was pleading for her life. She then turns to Carter and asks him if he likes to know a secret from her. When Carter answers no, she pulls the rope and Soo-Yung starts to fall from the Eiffel Tower. Fortunately, Carter leaps from the tower and manages catch the rope, pulling Soo-Yung back up. As Jasmine pulls out a knife, Soo-Yung kicks her into the rotating crank. Screaming in terror, Jasmine is killed when she is crushed in half (off screen), an act witnessed by a shocked Carter and Soo-Yung. Trivia *Jasmine was another assassin that worked for Kenji's organization. She had a bunch of sharp weapons in her geisha robe including deadly knifes and daggers. *The director had to cut the scene of Jasmine's death to avoid an R rating. We can only see the reactions of Soo-Yung and Carter when they witness Jasmine being bisected in half in the rotating crank. *Jasmine also had shown some deadly kung fu moves while attacking Lee in the gentleman's club. She does a side kick to his waist while struggling with him and does a kick to his groin while trying to strangle him to death. *Jasmine apparently knows that Lee and Carter were cops trying to find out who Shy-Shen is. Kenji hired her as his assassin to make sure that Lee and Carter do not find out what Shy-Shen is before they do. *She was the sixth villain who lacks of redeem quality after Reynard, Juntao, Sang, Ricky Tan, and Hu Li. *Jasmine is based on Hu Li from Rush Hour 2. Interestingly, Youki Kudoh, who plays Jasmine, co-starred with Zhang Ziyi, who played Hu Li, in the 2005 film Memoirs of a Geisha, there they played friends-turned-rivals. *When asking Carter "Would you like to know a secret, cop?", it was most likely that she was going to say that someone was going to die tonight (referring to Soo-Yung), just like she told Lee when she tried to kill him. If she had said it, it would be ironic because someone did end up dying shortly after but it ended up being her. *Of all characters, her name "Jasmine" was not mentioned by any of the characters. Category:Character Category:Rush Hour 3 Characters Category:Female characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Villains